saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
HIKS S300
3 200 for 60 3,840 |premammocost = 1,280 for 60 12,800 for 60 15,360 |damage = 2,000 3,000 4,500 |dot = 1,000/3 sec 2,000/3 sec 3,000/3 sec |rof = 4 rps / 2 rps (Mobile) |class = Sniper Rifle |damagetype = |reload = 1.8 sec |mag = 8 |movement = -15% |pierce = 2 |1dps = 12,000 20,000 30,000 |mdps = 24,000 40,000 60,000 |augdps = 24,000 40,000 60,000 |maxdps = Medic: 385,651.2 642,752 964,128 Heavy: 1,969,752.06912 3,282,920.1152 4,924,380.1728 Assault: 4,633,840.2 7,723,067 11,584,600.5 |droplevel = 41 85 & |ammoused = Thermal Sniper Rifle Ammo |manufacturer = Harris Intelligent Kill Systems|ammopacksize = 60|ammoversion = |craftcost = 3,246,680 6,639,920 33,199,600 |alloycost = 6,493 82,999 995,988 |type = Semi-Auto}} The HIKS S300 is a sniper rifle that does more than twice the damage per shot of any other sniper rifle. This is because of its high initial damage (2000) combined with an extremely high damage over time (1000 over 3 seconds) component. This sniper rifle is extremely good for any boss other than a Wicker or Thermal Necrosis Spawn. Fiery skinned zombies won't pose too much of a threat as they will still take 750 damage. This is one of the rarest and most powerful weapons in game. Do note that the S300 only has two pierce, compared to the high pierce (4 or more) of other sniper rifles. The ammo of the S300 is moderately expensive at $320 for 60 rounds, or in the case of a one, considerably expensive at $3200 for 60 rounds. The ammo of the HIKS S300 is different from that used by the RIA 50 and the Hornet, costing twice as much. Using high-damage ammo is extremely effective, making it one of the most damage-per-shot weapons in the game (not including augments), dealing 4000 total damage per shot. Using the Field Supplies Skill will conveniently provide premium ammo at no cost. Due to the HIKS S300's relatively low clip size, getting the Capacity augment or more points into the Field Supplies Skill is a must if the free high-damage ammo supply is to be sustained. The HIKS S300 is very well received by all players for its sheer power and boss killing capabilities. It is able to dispatch weaker bosses with little effort and can even take down the despised Necrosis without significant difficulty. Thus the "Necro Snuffer" has a well-deserved nickname. Trivia * Most players used to refer the HIKS S300 as "HIKS", due to it being the only playable weapon made by HIKS before the release of the 3100, M1000, and S4000. * This weapon bears a resemblance to the real life WA 2000 sniper rifle, in that they are both semi-auto bullpup sniper rifles. However, the WA2000 uses a smaller caliber bullet than the S300 (.603 HIKS for the S300, .300 Magnum for the WA2000). * The HIKS S300 received an "Easter Edition" around Easter (March 28th) 2016. It was called the BANG! Wabbit Stew, and replaced the HIKS S300 from strongboxes and crafting. Its description was "I'm waiting for the Easter Wabbit. When he comes in looking so fwuffy with his wittle basket of Easter eggs..." It is most likely a reference to Elmer Fudd from Looney Tunes. * The HIKS S300 is the only bullpup weapon in the game, making it an oddity as well as a rarity. * The HIKS S300 version in mobile has a alternate color positions on the PC version. * The HIKS S300 uses a tungsten jacketed osmium round * The HIKS S300 is 1 of 10 weapons with their name visualized on them * The HIKS S300 was nerfed at some point, as the drop level used to be level 12, instead of level 41. Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:HIKS Weapons Category:Thermal Weapons Category:Semi-Auto Weapons Category:DoT Weapons Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Weapons with an Easter Edition Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile Category:Non-Premium